


Bucky Is Badass

by Tortellini



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Chance Meetings, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, First Meetings, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Light-Hearted, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: And Peter knows it!Oneshot/drabble





	Bucky Is Badass

Peter Parker was so excited to meet all of the superheroes. They were all his role models, you know? Steve Rogers was no different. But Bucky Barnes was. 

Bucky was recovering from a lot of shit. Peter understood...and he liked him too. 

"Wow, you're a badass, Bucky," Peter said one day while he was hanging out with him and Steve. It made Bucky grin a little bit. 

"Someday I'll tell you about the time I stabbed a cop, kid."

Steve choked. "Bucky!"

"What?" He turned with that same little grin. "Hey, he stabbed me first!"

Wow. 


End file.
